kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: H.O.U.N.D.
is the second story in the thirteenth episode of Season 3 of Codename: Kids Next Door. It first aired on November 12, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Information Summary While walking to school, Numbuh 5 comes across some creepy woods where a giant hound attacks her. She climbs up a tree and is followed by the hound, then she knocks the hound down with a piece of the tree. She is almost out of the woods when the hound attacks her backpack and rips up her homework. Meanwhile, Valerie, an honor role student, finishes her report on why their state is the "bestest state in the whole world." The students are bored by this as Valerie added every detail to it, even notes. Mrs. Thompson lightly pushes Valerie away and asks for the other honor role student (much to Valerie's dislike) to come and read her report. Numbuh 5 comes in and says a dog ate it. Mrs. Thompson doesn't believe her and angerly gives her a double F minus. The students didn't believe in her either, but they were laughing. She says that she saw the dog come out of her house. Valerie disagrees and says her dog would never hurt a fly. She followed by Numbuhs 2 and 4 help find proof in her theory that Valerie's dog did eat the paper. The dog turns out to be a cute adorable pink dog. Valerie comes in and forces Numbuh 4 and 2 away but talks to Numbuh 5, who demands to know where her real dog is. Valerie suddenly turns into a were-poodle (werewolf) and attacks her. Numbuh 5 wants Numbuh 4 to give her his homework. Numbuh 4 is suspicious but Numbuh 2 grabs the paper and throws it at Numbuh 5. Numbuh 5 gives the homework to Valerie, who faints because Numbuh 4's homework is awful. Valerie come to attack again but Mrs. Thompson comes in and puts a net on Valerie. She apologizes and admits that weredogs can get out of control. She also gives Numbuh 5 a second chance to finish her homework. The teacher then shoos the kids away and says to Valerie that "the truth must never be known" and it is revealed that Mrs. Thompson is a Weredog. Featured KND Operatives *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 Allies *Dr. Lincoln (cameo) *Tinkypuppypoodlepepon Villains *Mrs. Thompson *Valerie (debut) Locations *Numbuh 5's house *Valerie's house *The creepy woods *Gallagher Elementary School Transcript Operation: H.O.U.N.D./Transcript Trivia/Goof *When Valerie turns back to normal, she has no shoes. Then she turns back, and when she is caught, she has shoes. *Dialogue from this episode suggests that both Numbuhs 2 and 4 are cat people (Despite how in Operation: T.R.I.C.Y.C.L.E., Numbuh 2 says his family has a dog). *The events of this episode continue into Operation: D.O.G.H.O.U.S.E.. *This episode and its sequel share the basic similarities with the unfinished SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron episode "The Curse of Kataluna" which served as the basis for the direct-to-video film Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *This episode chronicles the cliché of kids telling their teacher that "a dog ate my homework". However, it also parodies werewolf lore. Gallery Wally (Operation- H.O.U.N.D.).png H.O.U.N.D. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Numbuh 5 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 1 Category:Episodes without Numbuh 3 Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Thompson Category:Episodes focusing on Valerie